The invention relates to systems used for telepresence. More specifically, it relates to systems used for remote support from experts to users in the field or at home.
Many systems already exist for field workers to receive help from an expert remotely located. These systems are not simply cordless headsets, but comprise a camera attached to a headset that allows a remotely located person to view what the user is viewing. The remote person can see what the user is seeing and speak to the user via a speaker. The user can also communicate with the remote person using a microphone.
These systems have a multitude of applications, ranging from the medical field and the industrial field, to the telecommunications field. Having an expert to consult as if he or she was standing next to you is quite valuable.
Moreover, these systems could also be used for remote technical support. Users sitting at home and having computer problems could greatly benefit from an apparatus that allows them to contact a person that could see what they are seeing and be able to guide them through solving their problems. The same could be done with electrical problems encountered in the home. A person who can view what a user is doing can easily guide the user through simple electrical repairs.
The system can also be used for training. The expert can wear a headset-camera system to demonstrate a procedure to a technician who watches the display.
However, the existing telepresence systems are bulky and impractical. Because the cameras attached to the headsets are heavy, the apparatus requires an image stabilizing process in order to provide a clear image. An example of this can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,915, issued to Ozaki et al.
Another disadvantage to the existing telepresence systems is the lack of detail that can be viewed by the remotely located person. The camera that is provided produces an image of the field of view of the user, but without the details. It is more of a global view. However, if the user advances too closely to the target image, then the image is out of focus.
In cases such as technical problems that a user is to be guided through, it would be advantageous to have a close-up view in addition to the general view already provided.
Moreover, since it is essential in a remote support setting to facilitate the communication between the user and a remote helper, there is a need to improve the current telepresence systems such that the remote helper can have access to all the necessary information in order to solve the problems encountered.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to facilitate communication between a field user of telepresence equipment and a remote user.
Another object of the present invention is to increase the consultation of experts while minimizing the displacements of the experts.
According to a first broad aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for telepresence between a field user wearing telepresence equipment and a remote user, the method comprising: providing the telepresence equipment including a global camera, a handheld detail camera for obtaining image close-ups, and an audio link for communication between the field user and the remote user; mounting the global camera on the field user""s head to obtain an image of the field user""s viewpoint; transmitting images from the global camera to a remote display for the remote user to view; receiving instructions from the remote user through the audio link on where to point the detail camera; pointing the detail camera to specified objects; and transmitting images from the detail camera to the remote display for the remote user to view.
Preferably, the global camera is a video camera, the detail camera comprises a switch to initiate and stop transmission of close-up images, and the detail camera has a light to illuminate its field of view. The detail camera is attached to a transmitter module using a coil cord or straight cable. The transmitter module is worn at the waist and includes batteries, a transmitter, and connectors for the detail camera and the global camera.